


Gorąca noc

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po intensywnej nocy Akashi daje swojemu chłopakowi Aomine do zrozumienia, że znów przesadził ze swoją nietypową energią. Chłopak jest nieco rozdrażniony i zaczyna się boczyć, jednak ostatecznie postanawia pokazać Seijuurou, że potrafi być delikatny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorąca noc

**Author's Note:**

> Uprzedzam - to opowiadanie nie ma fabuły, tylko fapułę - sam seks xD

    W życiu Aomine Daikiego było jeszcze jedno hobby, które bardzo sobie cenił. Mianowicie – obserwowanie swojego kapitana, Akashiego Seijuurou.  
    Co prawda hobby to zeszło stopień niżej w momencie gdy chłopak odważył się wyznać mu miłość i zostali parą, wówczas o wiele bardziej wolał poświęcać czas na drobniejszych i większych pieszczotach ukochanego, ciesząc się jego bliskością i zainteresowaniem.  
    A przecież zainteresowanie Akashiego było czymś, co warto było cenić.  
    Leżąc na brzuchu w łóżku po skończonych igraszkach, Aomine, wykończony, wrócił do starego hobby. Obserwował uważnie swojego chłopaka, który siedział tuż obok z książką opartą o kolana i czytał, przesuwając spojrzeniem po znakach, które Aomine ledwie potrafił odczytać.  
–    Co robisz?- zapytał, choć pytanie to nie miało żadnego sensu.  
–    Oddaję się przyjemnościom, których nie mogłem zaznać z tobą – odparł spokojnie, nie odwracając wzroku od lektury.  
–    Co?!- Aomine poderwał się raptownie, patrząc na niego zszokowany.- ZNOWU było źle?!  
–    Jesteś zbyt brutalny, Daiki. Obawiam się, że musimy zrobić przerwę, inaczej nadwyrężysz tę część mojego ciała, które stanowczo zbyt często nadużywasz.  
–    Przecież staram się być delikatny!  
–    Widocznie starasz się za mało – skwitował, ze stoickim spokojem przerzucając kolejną kartkę.  
    Aomine stęknął, niezadowolony, padając ciężko na poduszki. Odwrócił głowę od Akashiego, nieco nadąsany. Oczywiście, że zawsze się stara! Zna siebie i swoją siłę, ale przecież robi wszystko co w jego mocy, by się kontrolować!   
    To nie jego wina, że Seijuurou ma tak piękne oczy, które mruży podczas seksu, zamglone, i jęczy tym swoim seksownym głosem, krzyczy cicho, dyszy ciężko, szepcze jego imię...  
    Akashi, widząc nadąsanego Aomine, uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko. Uwielbiał się z nim droczyć, choć akurat tym razem powiedział trochę prawdy. Tego dnia ciemnoskóry odrobinę przesadzić i znów się zagalopował, ignorując ostrzeżenia i protesty swojego kapitana. Oczywiście, Seijuurou wcale się na niego o to nie gniewał, wiedział, jaki jest jego chłopak i zawsze był przygotowany na to, że może stać się coś więcej, coś ponadto, co wcześniej planował.  
    Włożył zakładkę między strony, po czym odłożył książkę na stolik nocny i przysunął się do Aomine. Przesunął paznokciami wzdłuż jego pleców, dobrze wiedząc, jak bardzo to uwielbia. Tym razem jednak nie usłyszał zadowolonego mruczenia, postanowił więc dodać od siebie pewien bonus w postaci pocałunku w ramię.  
–    Nie złość się już – wymruczał.- Możemy to w dalszym ciągu robić, jeśli tylko zyskasz nad sobą trochę więcej kontroli.  
–    Kontroluję się, i to bardzo dobrze – burknął.- To ty zaczynasz być taki spięty, kiedy... no wiesz... w najlepszym momencie.  
–    Uważasz, że to dziwne?  
–    Nie, ale mógłbyś się trochę opanować, wiesz?  
–    Ja?- Akashi uniósł lekko brew, podpierając głowę dłonią i wbijając lekko paznokcie w skórę Aomine. Chłopak syknął z bólu, odruchowo napinając mięśnie.- A może się zamienimy? Nie chciałbyś poczuć mnie w sobie?  
–    N-no co ty...- bąknął, czerwieniąc się.- Nie nadaję się na uke!  
–    Ja muszę to jakoś znosić – zauważył Seijuurou.- A na dodatek kiedy mówię ci, że przedobrzyłeś, ty raczysz mnie swoimi fochami.  
–    Wcale się nie focham! Po prostu jestem zły, że nie doceniasz moich starań!  
–    Ta dyskusja do niczego nas nie doprowadzi – westchnął ciężko Akashi, odwracając się do niego plecami. Zgasił lampkę nocną i ułożył się wygodnie do snu.- Dobranoc, Daiki.  
–    Branoc...  
    Aomine nie był zbyt zadowolony z faktu, że tak po prostu mają iść spać. Było mu trochę przykro, że nie zaspokoił swojego chłopaka jak należy i, szczerze mówiąc, wolałby to naprawić tu i teraz, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to może nie być najlepszy pomysł.  
    Odwrócił się do Akashiego, przysuwając do jego pleców i unosząc odrobinę jego rękę, by móc go objąć. Pocałował go lekko w ramię, po czym wtulił twarz w jego włosy. Seijuurou przysunął się do niego ochoczo, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego dłoni. Zamknął oczy, gotów już zasnąć, kiedy ze zdziwieniem zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak.  
–    Daiki, czy ty masz erekcję?- zapytał, otwierając oczy.  
–    Nie, skąd, to moje kolano.  
–    Twoje kolana są tak blisko krocza?  
–    Tak.  
–    Czyżbyś nocą zamieniał się w karła?   
–    Ehm...  
–    Dopiero co skończyliśmy, a on znów jest w zwodzie – westchnął Akashi.- Nie znasz umiaru, prawda?  
–    Przy tobie jakoś ciężko mi go poznać. To źle?  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, odwracając lekko głowę w jego stronę i pozwalając się pocałować. Chociaż usta Aomine były dosyć twarde, lubił jego pocałunki, zwłaszcza, jeśli chłopak je pogłębiał.  
–    To co, dasz mi szansę poprawić test, Akashi-sensei?- wymruczał z uśmiechem Daiki, wsuwając język do jego ust.  
–    Masz jedno podejście – szepnął Akashi.- Obyś się postarał.  
    Aomine nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Obrócił ku sobie Akashiego, sunąc zachłannym językiem po wewnętrznej stronie jego policzków, po podniebieniu i zębach. Drażnił jego język, siłował się z nim, obaj próbowali zepchnąć drugi niemal do gardła.  
    Dłoń ciemnoskórego powędrowała najpierw do prawego sutka Seijuurou, poświęcając mu dłuższą chwilę. Skubał go palcami, szczypał, ciągnął delikatnie, słuchając westchnień ukochanego i jego cichych pojękiwań. Następnie przeszedł dalej, pogładził brzuch i podbrzusze, aż w końcu sięgnął do najczulszego punktu.  
    Zaczął gładzić delikatnie twardniejącego członka Akashiego, z początku powoli, zupełnie niespiesznie, po chwili jednak nieco przyspieszając. Seijuurou wyginał się ku niemu, ocierając klatką piersiową o jego tors, pomrukiwał cicho, szukając w ciemnościach jego ust, które od czasu do czasu od niego odrywał, by zaczerpnąć powietrza pachnącego namiętnością i pożądaniem.  
    Gdy penis czerwonowłosego wydawał się już do granic dopieszczony, Aomine uniósł się ostrożnie i po raz ostatni pocałował Akashiego. Ścisnął delikatnie jego jądra, a Seijuurou, jakby czytając w jego myślach, zsunął się niżej, tak, by jego głowa spoczywała na materacu.  
    Aomine z pewną dozą niecierpliwości stanął nad nim na czworakach, z twarzą zwróconą w kierunku stóp Akashiego. Poczuł na swojej męskości delikatnie szorstką dłoń Akashiego, która pociągnęła go delikatnie, tym samym nakierowując do ust czerwonowłosego.  
    Daiki zagryzł mocno dolną wargę, kiedy powoli wsunął się do gardła Seijuurou. Wnętrze jego ust było tak gorące, że aż paliło delikatną skórę penisa. Ciemnoskóry sapnął ciężko, przez dłuższy moment skupiając na odczuwanej przyjemności. Musiał zmusić się do powrotu na ziemię, by również zacząć zaspokajać swojego chłopaka.  
    Miał on o tyle lepiej, że członek Akashiego nie był przesadnie wielki i łatwo brało się go do ust. Z nawilżeniem go tym bardziej nie było problemu, najmniejszego. Z kolei Seijuurou musiał się odrobinę namęczyć, jednak był już na tyle wprawiony, że dość szybko szło mu pieszczenie Daikiego.   
    To co Aomine lubił w tych pieszczotach, to sam ich odgłos. Uwielbiał słuchać tego ssącego odgłosu i westchnień Akashiego, jego jęki, gdy odpowiadał w tej pozycji tym samym, były niewiarygodnie podniecające. Zawsze kończył w jego ustach jako pierwszy, także i tym razem nie było inaczej. Na początku ich związku trochę się tego wstydził, jednak gdy zorientował się, że jego chłopak czuje się przez to mile połechtany, przestał zwracać na to uwagę.  
    Uniósł biodra, wypuszczając swojego członka z ust czerwonowłosego, dzięki temu ten, po przełknięciu jego spermy, mógł zaczerpnął powietrza i zacząć jęczeć jeszcze głośniej. Nadal jednak, unosząc się lekko do góry, sięgał jego męskości, by polizać ją, czy pocałować.   
    Aomine naprawdę to w nim uwielbiał.   
    Zaczął mocniej ssać członka Seijuurou, jednocześnie pieszcząc dłonią jego jądra, ugniatając je lekko i pociągając delikatnie. Akashi niemalże krzyczał, nerwowo poruszając biodrami i ochoczo wsuwając się do ust ciemnoskórego.  
    W końcu, kiedy Daiki zacisnął mocniej usta, czerwonowłosy również doszedł, spuszczając się. Aomine przełknął wszystko, jednocześnie podnosząc się i ustawiając w tradycyjnej pozycji, którą lubił najbardziej.  
–    Zapalimy światło?- zapytał.  
–    Może lepiej nie – westchnął Akashi.  
–    Dlaczego?  
–    Wiesz, ostatnio wspominałeś, że wyglądam „ślicznie”, gdy mnie posuwasz.  
–    No tak, obraziłeś się za to.- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Nie przypominaj mi – mruknął Seijuurou.- Będziesz tak dobry i użyjesz czegoś do poślizgu?  
–    Hmm? Ah, oczywiście.- Ciemnoskóry sięgnął po oliwkę leżącą na podłodze, której używali jeszcze nie tak dawno. Wylał jej sporą ilość na dłoń, po czym posmarował nią odbyt Akahiego, rozkoszując się ciepłem i pulsowaniem jego otworu. Wsunął do niego dwa palce jednocześnie, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że Seijuurou jest już prawie gotowy.   
–    Pamiętaj, jedno podejście – wymruczał czerwonowłosy, jednak uśmiechnął się przy tym, choć Daiki nie mógł tego widzieć.  
    Aomine zaś skinął posłusznie głową, przysuwając się bliżej niego i kierując czubek członka do rozgrzanego otworu. Wsunął się w niego powoli, pilnując reakcji Akashiego – najpierw przeciągły jęk, przyspieszony oddech, uścisk. Następnie przychodziło uspokojenie i rozluźnienie, ciche, oczekujące westchnienie. Wówczas posunął się kilka centymetrów dalej, rozkoszując się naciskiem falistych ścianek odbytu Akashiego.  
–    Dobrze?- zapytał.  
–    Ty powinieneś to wiedzieć – mruknął w odpowiedzi Seijuurou.  
    Aomine ułożył się wygodniej, chwytając dłońmi jego uda i nachylając się, by być bliżej niego. Akashi doceniał ten gest, lubił bliskość ciemnoskórego, choć zwykle się do tego nie przyznawał.  
    Kiedy Daiki nieoczekiwanie wsunął się do końca, Seijuurou krzyknął głośno, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach. Aomine zagryzł wargę, siląc się na zatrzymanie i przeczekanie kilku bardzo długich sekund, podczas których Akashi powoli wracał do siebie.  
–    Mmm... już możesz...- szepnął, gdy Daiki w dalszym ciągu czekał, jakby na rozkaz od kapitana.  
    Ciemnoskóry ponownie skinął głową i zaczął poruszać się z westchnieniem, starając się utrzymać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, choć nie należało to do szczególnie łatwych zadań, jako że Akashi pobudzał go swoimi jękami i westchnieniami. Pomrukiwania i syknięcia również spełniały swą rolę, utrudniając jednocześnie utrzymanie kontroli w wodzach.   
    Aomine robił jednak, co tylko mógł. Cieszył się, że nie widzi w tym momencie twarzy Akashiego, bo gdyby spojrzał w jego zamglone oczy i rumianą twarz, z pewnością nie poradziłby sobie i znów wysłuchiwałby subtelnych narzekań ukochanego.  
    A przecież chciał zdać ten test, chociaż na tyle,by Akashi był z niego zadowolony.  
    Pochylił się mocniej, nie przestając poruszać w nim, sięgnął wargami jego ust i pocałował, wsuwając do nich język. Akashi odpowiedział na pocałunek, chwytając dłońmi jego włosy i przyciskając go do siebie mocniej, jakby głodny pocałunków.  
–    Mocniej – wyszeptał w jego usta.  
–    Jesteś pewien?  
–    Rób, co mówię...  
–    Tak jest – wymruczał Aomine, posłusznie zwiększając nie tylko siłę pchnięć, ale i szybkość. Wsłuchiwał się z zafascynowaniem w głośne jęki Akashiego, zagryzał wargę, gdy ten zaciskał na nim ścianki odbytu.  
    On też mógłby się trochę postarać...  
–    Mocniej, Daiki – wyjąkał.- Jeszcze mocniej...  
–    A potem będzie, że... znów nie mogłem się opanować...- wysapał Aomine.  
–    Nie... obiecuję... jest dobrze, po prostu to zrób... mocniej...  
–    Nie mogę... stracę tę pieprzoną kontrolę...  
–    Jak dobrze...- sapnął Akashi, wyginając nerwowo kręgosłup.- Mocniej, Daiki... jeszcze tylko trochę...  
    Aomine zagryzł mocno wargę. Doskonale. Jeśli Akashi naprawdę chce, by ten zatracił się zupełnie, to proszę bardzo, ale później nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać za stan jego ciała i humoru, i na pewno nie zgodzi się na żadną „przerwę”.  
    Po raz ostatni przyspieszył, wbijając się w niego mocno i dysząc ciężko. Czuł pot na czole i ból w miejscach, gdzie Akashi wbijał w niego paznokcie, krzycząc i ledwie łapiąc oddech. Łóżko pod nimi niemal trzęsło się, materac skrzypiał, kołdra i kilka poduszek zsunęło się na ziemię. Sceneria rodem z filmu erotycznego.  
    Nim Daiki zdążył się zorientować, jego sperma wypełniała wnętrze czerwonowłosego, a sam Seijuurou wyginał się ku niemu, dysząc ciężko, łapczywie wciągając powietrze do płuc.   
    Aomine opadł na niego, jednak czując słabe uszczypnięcie w bok, z trudem przeturlał się na bok, rozumiejąc, że jest zbyt ciężki, by Akashi mógł go w tym momencie na sobie utrzymać.  
–    I co... zdałem?- wymruczał, nie mając siły nawet go objąć.  
–    Tak – odparł między jednym wdechem a drugim.- Było znacznie lepiej.  
–    To dobrze... ale wiesz, nim nastanie dzień... pamiętaj, że to ty prosiłeś, bym robił to mocniej.  
–    Nie musisz mi przypominać... wiem o tym...- mruknął Akashi.  
    Aomine z wielkim trudem przysunął się do niego, nie potrafiąc odmówić sobie tej drobnej pieszczoty, jaką było przytulenie czerwonowłosego. Akashi poklepał go po ręce, przymykając oczy, zadowolony. Obaj ponownie ułożyli się na boku, do snu, Daikiemu udało się podnieść kołdrę i nakryć ich do połowy, by nie było im za gorąco.  
–    No to dobranoc, teraz już tak na poważnie – wymruczał, całując go w usta.  
–    Dobranoc – odpowiedział Akashi, przez chwilę głaszcząc go po policzku.  
    Nasłuchiwał miarowego oddechu Aomine, który uspokajał się z każdą chwilą, gdy chłopak zasypiał powoli, wtulony w niego. Seijuurou uśmiechnął się delikatnie, całując jego ciepłe czoło. Ścisnął  lekko obejmujące go ramię, po czym zamknął oczy i westchnął błogo, rozkoszując się ukochaną bliskością.  
    W końcu mógł spokojnie zasnąć.  
      
  
  



End file.
